Carts that are pushed or pulled for transporting a variety of materials in a wide variety of environments including, but not limited to, warehousing, maintenance, housekeeping, and the like are known. One type of cart is a utility cart. This type of cart typically comprises two or more vertically spaced shelves supported on four wheels. The utility cart typically has a handle at one or both ends for pushing or pulling the cart. In addition to transporting material, the top shelf of the cart may be used as a work surface. The typical utility cart has a relatively small footprint such that it takes up a relatively small area for storage and is easy to maneuver. The typical utility cart includes shelves that may either have a flat surface or a flat surface surrounded by a raised perimeter lip.
Another type of cart is known as a platform truck. The platform truck typically comprises a single platform for supporting the material being transported that is arranged relatively low to the ground and is supported on four wheels. A vertical handle is located at one end for pulling or pushing the cart. Platform trucks have a relatively larger footprint than a utility cart are often used to transport large loads. The platform of a platform truck typically does not include a perimeter lip.
Because these carts have different structures and are intended for different uses, it is necessary to purchase, maintain and store both types of carts in order to obtain the full benefits of each cart.